pandora_voxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Reset Button
Life Reset Button (人生リセットボタン Jinsei Risetto Botan), also known as Jinsei Reset Button, is the first song of the series. It is featured on the PANDORA VOXX and PANDORA VOXX -complete- albums. It was given the subtitle 「少年は潔癖でありたかった」(The boy wanted to be fastidious). Background : Life Reset Button was uploaded on November 7, 2011 and quickly gained 2,000,000+ views. : The song features the story about Yuuto Hashidate, a boy who wanted to go back and 'clean his life up' after he messed it up. The song talks about how it interferes with his memories and states that he will 'always be a prisoner in neverland', meaning that he is stuck in this cycle for most of his life. Trivia *This song has a novel adaption which was released on the 26th of June. *On both albums PANDORA VOXX and PANDORA VOXX -complete- it is track number 2. *On the album PANDORA VOXX -reboot- it is sung by Soraru . *On the extra disks of all PANDORA VOXX albums, Suzumu has remixed an orchestral version. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= When I woke up, I found the button that can reset one's life lying there. Getting dizzy, dizzy, it molds The long-cherished New Game Plus Kitty, doggie, come out, the school invited parents to observe the class tomorrow The unbeaten genius child prodigy reached a breaking point at the second grade of junior high No, no, not a life like that. How many years have I lived in the sum total？ It's an extra-special life sentence for prisoners in the Never Land It almost shorted out, Dr. Hippocampus I look at the hands I clawed I knew, I knew I would do it all over again by pushing the life-reset button When I woke up, I found the button that can reset one's life lying there Hey, hey, blind Don't get honey and say jokes too much I pigged out on courtship and resentment Vocabularies without measure Even I express my love on the 3,000th tries, the answer I got was "You're not the type I like" No, no, not a life like that Have I lived for thousands of years in the sum total？ Even prisoners in the Never Land could surely laugh a long time ago I'm about to go back, Dr. Hippocampus Go back earlier than me and catch me I knew, I knew I would do it all over again by pushing the life-reset button Bluffing for 3,000 years, trying not to fooled for 300,000,000 years What was my dream for the future？ Wababababababa No, no, not a life like that The noise in my ears is disturbing me Ah, someone should have scolded me like that No, no, not a life like that. Have I lived for trillions of years in the sum total by now？ It's cold, it's cold, don't get closer to me The answer is right on the tip my tongue Dr. Hippocampus, Dr. Hippocampus In the hands I clawed, I found it, I found it I jumped in at the end, the end that is 6,000,053,124,710 years after The terminus of the first train at 5 o'clock in the morning Dr. Hippocampus, Dr. Hippocampus I found that the world without me is surely surely the answer Isn't that right？ References }} Category:Songs Category:PANDORA VOXX Songs Category:PANDORA VOXX complete Songs Category:PANDORA VOXX reboot Songs